


Reunion

by Pandir



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DSOD ending, M/M, and appreciation for Atem's thighs, but with sex on the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: Atem welcomed it all, Kaiba's desperate need, his starved vehemence. This was not the moment to hold back. They both had been waiting for what might have been an eternity.*Short quick fic for a tag on tumblr that asked for Prideshipping throne sex with Atem being the one who's sitting on the throne~





	Reunion

It was a most unusual, yet not unfamiliar sight - Kaiba kneeling on the stone tiles before him.

The gesture was not one subjugation, unlike the fearful and reverent prostration of a devoted subject who would not even dare to lay eyes on their god-king.   
  
Kaiba had closed the distance between with confidence, caring little about throne and crown. Yet to Atem’s surprise, he had still fallen on his knees before him.

It was neither prompted by defeat nor simple reverence, however, and Atem only fully understood his intent when Kaiba looked up to him. There was no weariness in Kaiba’s expression - only this intense conviction that had taken him across dimensions to this one soul that he could not bear to exist without.

As Kaiba’s hands brushed over Atem’s bare knees, it was a different kind of worship, close and intimate. There was a slight, almost unnoticeable tremor before Kaiba’s fingers pressed into the softness of the smooth skin, as warm as the desert sands yet of a deeper brown, as if to ground himself. His hands brushed over Atem’s thighs that were so slender under Kaiba’s long, thin fingers, and there was a deliberation in his firm touch, savouring the effect it had on the king above him, the phantom he’d been chasing beyond the veil of death, finally palpable and within his reach.

Kaiba’s palms were dry and cool on Atem’s warm skin, his fingers stark white against the bronze legs, and their grip tightened at Atem’s soft intake of breath, thumbs squeezing the sensitive inside of Atem’s thighs. Kaiba was holding onto him like a drowning man, but Atem readily invited him in, stroking his hair both to assure him of his presence and to spur him on. Then, Kaiba’s mouth brushed the slender curve of his thigh, Kaiba’s breath teasing him as he hesitated for a split second. With an impatient sigh, Atem tugged at his hair. It was impossible to feign composure now, when Kaiba’s kisses were so greedy with hunger, not just lips and tongue but teeth grazing tender skin, and Atem spread his legs readily.

This was more than devotion, it was a raw, open desire, and Atem wanted to tell Kaiba he understood, that he was here now, just for him, but any promise would ring hollow, and nothing he could possibly say would have been enough.

So he cupped Kaiba’s face to make him look up to him. 

“You shouldn’t kneel before me”, Atem said, his voice thick with something deeper than desire, “Your place is here, with me.”

It was a truth, a certainty that had taken him too long to clearly see. They were not pharaoh and priest. They were more than two souls fated to continue a battle that had never been theirs. They were equals, two duelists aligned in their passions, and they would not walk this road without the other. With Kaiba, no matter how complicated things might have been, this much had always been true.

Kaiba rose to his feet, trying his best to hide that he was slightly weak in the knees, but Atem took him by his wrists to guide him onto his lap. With Kaiba now above him, straddling him with his bony knees pressing at Atem’s sides, Atem reached up to dig his fingers in the hair at Kaiba’s neck just as Kaiba bend down to kiss him with reckless abandon. Atem welcomed it all, his desperate need, his starved vehemence. This was not the moment to hold back. They both had been waiting for what might have been an eternity.

Under the fabric of his clothes, Atem’s smooth, tender hands found Kaiba’s skin flushed with heat. Following Atem’s cue, Kaiba removed his sweater and scientific apparatuses with swift skilled movements and barely contained impatience, while Atem hurried to slide the tight black pants off Kaiba’s hips. Kaiba’s breath trembled as Atem’s fingers wandered up his bare thighs up to his ass appreciatingly, and as Atem looked up to him kneeling above him, there was a light tinge of red on Kaiba’s cheeks that had spread to his ears. Atem found himself captivated by the rare sight. The blue of Kaiba’s half-closed eyes shone unusually bright and their gaze remained fixed on Atem, alight with a passion that burnt for him and him alone. Under its intensity, Atem felt like he was burning, too, and his only way to find relief was to pull Kaiba closer into another kiss.

Their breathless reunion had them struggling for as much contact as possible, Atem’s arms wrapped around Kaiba’s waist and Kaiba’s hands on his back, and there was nothing that needed to be said beyond eager, hoarse noises as they drank in each other’s presence.

It did not take long before Kaiba’s hips were grinding against his, and Atem’s low, soft moans were echoed by Kaiba as their bodies moved in unison, Kaiba’s pale skin flushed with the same rush of blood that was so hot in Atem’s own veins, and both of them for once open with their needs and desires.

When Kaiba arched his back, his fingers digging into Atem’s shoulders, Atem held onto him tightly to place a kiss on Kaiba’s chest. He softly pressed his lips to the sternum to feel Kaiba’s strong heartbeat right beneath it, and with each gasped breath above him that carried his name, Atem felt like something in the fragmented puzzle of his soul finally settled into place.

Their souls had found each other, inevitably, to be intertwined for eternity, and now that they were joined together, neither of them would let go.


End file.
